MORTAL KOMBAT
by Cdz 100
Summary: This fanfiction is a script of a possible drawing of the games Mortal Kombat. This script tells the ORIGINAL HISTORY OF THE GAME, since the beggining, at the early days, until the last game released.   I hope you like it and I will be wainting for reviews
1. Chapter 001: Cruelty

Chapter 001: Cruelty.  
The sky is completely dark, without any presence of stars or moon Below is a large lot, completely covered in mud and torches lit on all sides. In it is a lot of beings, also quite dirty, which put many groans of pain and agony to the airways. All beings are completely unrecognizable due to the large amount of dirt and because of the intense darkness of the place, despite the torches.  
In a special part in this great land, many of these beings are filthy in a circle, they scream ferociously a completely unknown language, which seems with noises instead of words. In the center of this wheel is only one true, with very white skin, containing spines in both shoulders completely covered with blood and black eyes, as if deep dark circles, and his mouth, which also has a black tight. This being stands, feeling out of breath and looking carefully to all sides for the wheel that surrounds it.  
Be (loudly): Cretins! Your bunch of garbage! If you are with so much hate me, can come at once! I'm not into fooling around with a bunch of crap!  
The cries of the various beings diminish a little and some were looking for a few seconds.  
Be: What is the problem? You're nothing but manure that does not deserve any kind of consideration! I do not tolerate the presence of you more!  
Some of them then walked slowly towards this being, undoing the wheel format, and beginning to speak a few words with a voice quite hoarse.  
Some beings: you .. you ... you ... killed them ... you ... killed them ...  
Be: And I want to keep killing those, bums! Unless I remove the here and now!  
Then all the beings who formed the wheel, without any exception, begin to release vast roars of anger and ran at great speed in the direction of being white, which immediately opens up a slight smirk on his face.  
Be: Come, come, food will be very tired today! Hehehe ...  
All beings, and jumping at the same time be attached with the white look.  
All beings: we'll kill him once!  
They begin to fall rapidly in the direction of your enemy, but the white will be firing out several attacks too fast and strong, between punches and kicks, hitting all these beings that are beginning to tumble to the ground, one by one. The rest continue to attack, but the white remains to be defending himself easily and continues to strike many blows, knocking their heads, arms and legs of different beings until slushy. After nearly a minute, they are all dead around the being, the great majority, without head or without a member of the body. The place begins to smell strongly of blood.  
Being: Humph! That's what they deserve! Manure as these can not wait for a different destination! All rot in my stomach!  
So being white board all being slowly killed in a single point, forming a pile of corpses, blood flowing through them all. Then it goes to some sides and three torches starts from the ground, then back to stand in front of the dead.  
Ser: I'm sure this will be enough to fry them ... heh! I'm getting up in the mouth with water, was a time that had no food so much ... is a treat I'll never forget!  
He plays the three torches at the same time on all the bodies that catch fire instantly. Within seconds, a big flame and takes care of the place and she is closely watched by the cold stares of being white.  
Being: ! I love it! That sound of frying meat sparks filthy creatures ... is the best thing before a meal so tasty! Hahahahahahahahhahahahaha!  
Your ears begin to be invaded by soft noises, then, immediately ceases to be a laugh. He frowns a little eyes and a few meters away from the great flame. The noises are becoming bigger, until he steps are distinguished.  
Be (thinking): Someone ... is coming here! And judging by these steps ... are many and are approaching very fast! With this speed ... can not be other beings as those who just killed! So ...  
He glanced quickly sideways, but you see nothing but mud and other foul beings from afar, and burning torches. Suddenly, being wide-eyed look.  
Be (thinking): Wait! So ... may be the guards! The battle here must have made enough noise and ended up calling their attention! Shit! I can not be captured in any way, what the hell!  
He glances quickly at the big flame and soon after, begins to run at high speed away from the site. Stay for a few seconds until about ten beings, dressed in black clothes, looks quite ugly, with horns on his head and come to where the corpses were fried.  
One of the beings: Hum! It seems that he escaped! Who will be this time?  
The ten are peering around the flame, as if analyzing it, until another starts talking.  
Another being: Well .. I guess there is another bastard who would do this unless it ... I'm sure is Quan Chi! 


	2. Chapter 002: Battle at Netherrealm!

Chapter 002: Battle at Netherrealm!  
Quan Chi continues to run very fast at the muddy ground, pushing more and more dirty beings on the ground to open his path. He gives a brief look back and can no longer see the big fire that fried their corpses, then stops running, feeling breathless and supporting their hands on the legs to regain his breath.  
Quan Chi (thinking): It should be enough, they probably could not reach me here!  
He sits down, causing a slight noise sludge spreading, and its surroundings, some beings, similar to those he had killed, are walking completely lost.  
Quan Chi: Shit! Now I will be obliged to kill in order to eat more!  
So, Quan Chi eyes light up again when they turn their ears to be invaded by various noises approaching footsteps.  
Quan Chi: These bums do not get tired, hell!  
He quickly gets up and turns around, seeing the silhouettes of ten shadows coming towards him.  
Quan Chi (thinking): There is no doubt, the guards are really as I had imagined!  
Soon after, he begins to run, but after five steps, you feel a strong dizziness and stumbles, falling on his knees on the floor.  
Quan Chi (thinking): It gives more ... I do not get food for hours, it is impossible for me to continue in this state!  
The steps they're getting stronger and the vision of Quan Chi is getting increasingly blurred, however, he sees some shadows around him and quickly open your eyes more.  
One of the beings: Finally found you ... Quan Chi!  
He raises his head a little and gets up slowly.  
One of the beings: I'm sorry, but you unfortunately have to go back to prison, you bastard stinky!  
Quan Chi: Why? Why ... you try to arrest me? Just because I have killed that bunch of noisy insects? How do you expect me to feed me here?  
One of the beings: Stop irony, stupid! You know very well that no one has permission to commit murder here, the only one who has that right is the King Lucifer! He was arrested once, should have learned my lesson, but I see you learned nothing! That's why you have to return to serve his sentence ...  
Quan Chi: Humph! The only one who has the right to kill Lucifer is ...? Ever wonder why that?  
Another guard: Is not it obvious? It is a privilege, because he is the King's supreme Netherrealm! If everyone here start to kill like crazy with the excuse that they are hungry ... respect for Lucifer will decrease ... understand, asshole! The death ... Lucifer's property here in this territory!  
Quan Chi opens a wry smile.  
Quan Chi: I feel sorry for you!  
One of the guards: What?  
Quan Chi: That's right! I'm sure you do not agree with this idea, and do not agree with several other ideas coming from Lucifer! However ... act as pawns him ... not by loyalty but by fear of dying if you rebel!  
Another guard: His accursed wretch! Lost track of who is speaking?  
Quan Chi: You do not have a clue! I do not intend to let me hold it for a bunch of cockroaches that neither has a will, idiots like you deserve neither live! To tell the truth ... these filthy beings who wander the land aimlessly Netherrealm ... are better than you, at least they do not follow anyone as if they were obedient rats!  
One of the guards (screaming): Shut up !  
All ten guards advancing at great speed towards Quan Chi, who quickly assumed a fighting stance. Early on, Quan Chi hit a guard in full with a kick to the stomach, causing him to spit out a blue liquid in the mouth and fall flat on his face muddy. In another fast-moving, Quan Chi makes a great leap and reached two more guards with flying in the face, which also fall to the ground, his back. He falls from standing on the mud and back to take his fighting stance, but the other seven guards move fiercely against him. Quan Chi is preparing to attack again, however, another strong giddiness takes over and he gets his vision blurred completely. So at this moment, the seven beings begin to unleash various punches and kicks on his body, causing him to spit a lot of blood, and a few seconds after being violently beaten, he begins to fall slowly, kneeling on the floor. The guards momentarily cease the attack and stare at his face completely covered with blood from Quan Chi.  
One of the guards: Hahahahaha! How pathetic! See now that all those words and all his little speech ... no avail, you piece of shit!  
This guard then unleashes a violent kick that hits the middle of the face of Quan Chi to loose a moan of pain, spits out a lot of blood and fell heavily on his back. He opens his eyes and sees only the dark sky, feeling quite dizzy and in great pain throughout the body.  
One of the guards: Haha! Looks like it's over! 'll Be happy to throw this filth into the prison cell, the beings that I hate most are those who talk, talk but has nothing to show!  
Quan Chi's eyes are almost closing.  
Quan Chi (thinking): You fucking ... that ... shit ... 

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado


	3. Chapter 003: Prison

Chapter 003: Prison.  
Quan Chi completely closes his eyes, fainting, with his body covered with enough blood. The seven guards are around him, watching him.  
One of the guards: Let's get it right!  
It remains dormant, but feels some movement in his body, in a very distant. So he feels a strong impact and is opening his eyes slowly, seeing the image of a ceiling and dirty, full of webs, with medium green color, like moss.  
Quan Chi: But what ...  
Quan Chi quickly rises, sits on the floor quite hard and sticky, and looks at all sides. Realize they are inside a room with a very low light levels coming from a small yellow lamp attached to the ceiling, walls and floor of the same color of green moss, and both abused. He then sees an iron fence in front and outside, with a floor hallway also quite dirty. In this corridor, there is another cell with iron bars, one just like it is and with a guard in front.  
Quan Chi: Shit!  
He gets up and goes to the bars when he realizes that a guard dressed in black standing in front of his cell also.  
Quan Chi: Hey!  
The guard quickly turns and looks at the newly prisoner.  
Quan Chi: Hey! Damn you! It was you who threw me in here, huh?  
Guard: Quiet, you fool! It was not I arrested you, I'm the kind of guard who is in charge of the cells of prisoners who dared to rebel against the will of Lucifer! You. .. I think it got here about six hours, more or less!  
Quan Chi eyes light up with a surprised look on his face.  
Quan Chi: What?  
Guard: Now, be quiet, your mouse! I am not to be hearing groans of prisoner dirty! Shut up and stay there until further notice!  
Quan Chi: Bastard! It's the best way of talking, asshole!  
The guard turns around with a very serious expression on his face, slowly opens the cell and takes seriously the eyes of the prisoner, who gets a look quite serious.  
Quan Chi: What is it, idiot? 'll Be watching me, need to open the damn cell to do this, I could not stay out there admiring not, their manure?  
The guard quickly stretched his right hand and in less than a second later, Quan Chi feels a strong pressure on her tummy, which makes a lot of blood and spit flying straight into the wall opposite the cell. He knocks it back and then falls flat on his face. Shortly thereafter, the guard is coming, step on his head violently with his right foot, and then kneels down, lifting the face of Quan Chi that was sunk into the ground, covered with blood.  
Guard: I want your face come face to face with me as I hear, your filthy worm! It is better for you to start thinking about better behaved, but, besides being stuck here for longer, is not entitled to any power and furthermore ... shall be subjected to severe punishments and hourly ... I believe that is not what you want, then I suggest that this improves your attitude!  
He drops his head to Quan Chi, sinking to the floor again, then leaves, locking the grille of his cell and being in front of her, turned away.  
Guard: What I'm disgusted that this kind of people, enough to make me want to vomit!  
Quan Chi stands slowly, with a horrible appearance, his face completely covered in blood. He rises and sits on the floor, leaning back against the wall.  
Quan Chi (thinking) Shit ... I'm still pretty weak, but could very easily take care of that bastard ... I need food first and rest some more, then yes, my strength is fully recovered!  
The hours go by and Quan Chi falls asleep again. The guard is all the time standing in front of the cell until another arrives to talk with him, carrying something really big and heavy with both hands.  
Guard that protects the cell: What happened?  
Another guard: It's nothing. It's just time to eat them! Is he losing track of time, my friend?  
Guard that protects the cell: Humph! Absolutely! Staying here watching this garbage is a pure boredom!  
Another guard: Well, let this creature here to feed Quan Chi!  
Guard that protects the cell: Right.  
The guard takes the great dead creature, covered in blood, and the other guard newcomer turns to the guard that protects the cell front.  
Guard: I've come to bring food from their prisoner, will be back in about ten or fifteen minutes.  
The guard in front of the cell positively with head nods and then leaves the other guard.  
Guard that protects the cell: Well .. well ...  
This guard opens the cell and Quan Chi enters, carrying a heavy creature dead with his hands. He violently deposited next to the prisoner and then immediately kicks him sharply in the face, which makes Quan Chi quickly open your eyes.  
Quan Chi: What?  
Guard: Your food!  
Quan Chi turns to the side and sees the creature full of blood. He makes a face of disgust and turns to the guard.  
Quan Chi: No fried it right here, I will not eat pork as an afterthought that!  
Guard: Azar yours! Starve then your shit!  
Then, the guard out of the cell, locking her tightly and turning onto her back to the iron bars.  
Quan Chi (thinking): Damn ... I can not stay here much longer, I have to think of something fast to get out of here! 


	4. Chapter 004: Murder

Chapter 004: Murder.  
The prisoner whitish Quan Chi is looking for full-blooded creature beside him and also to guard.  
Quan Chi (thinking): Damn! I have no other alternative, if not eat, I'll just really starving!  
Then he slightly lifts his hands and begins to violently attack the body, making enough blood splatter on his face. Inside, and removed several bowel begins to shove them quickly in the mouth, chewing fiercely and with enough blood dripping from his chin to bocva and according to his neck. Noise is to observe the guard aside for a few seconds and then it goes back to back.  
Guard (thinking): Porco filthy! Oh, how I wanted to kill human beings like that bad!  
Quan Chi keeps eating fiercely for several minutes and as time passes, the body will reduce economies growing in size until it disappears completely, leaving only a huge puddle of blood on the floor sticky and dirty cell.  
Quan Chi: Yum! For something that was not cooked right until it was good.  
Guard: Stop complaining, you fool, you've got is very lucky to have something to eat, you got me there rotting paste into your stomach so empty!  
Quan Chi: I wish to go to the bathroom!  
Guard: Now, no way! Stop clowning, you've been in prison before and knows very well that both food and exits the cell has precise times to come, now stop talking about getting in my ear or I'll go in there and give you more than half a dozen strokes for you to learn!  
Quan Chi: So if I fall asleep again, wake me when it's time for me to go.  
Guard: Well, well, it seems that the rat is learning to behave. I'll give you a bonus for his improvement, I'll call you when the time comes to go if you want, peaceful sleep! But ... if he snores, I will not tolerate and will lose the right to sleep too!  
Quan Chi is quiet and sits on the floor, leaning back on the cold wall and also quite dirty blood.  
Quan Chi (thinking): Damn! Will still pay for everything that you're making me, their time will come, manure!  
Time is going slowly while Quan Chi stares at the ceiling with his eyes cold. After nearly three hours, the guard raised his right arm and opens the cell door.  
Guard: You are entitled to ten minutes outside the cage! If you want to go to the bathroom ...  
Quan Chi stands and at the same time, the guard takes a thick metal chain from his pocket and puts one end of the pulse of his prisoner and the other end in his own wrist.  
Quan Chi: How am I going to the bathroom you're chained to me?  
Guard: If you want you can stay right here!  
Quan Chi: Yum! You're really annoying ... let's go ...  
The two leave the cell and the guard locks the door. He looks to the next cell and sees the prisoner lying on the floor, sleeping.  
Guard Quan Chi: The worm will not quit?  
Another guard, I will not wake him up!  
Without another word, the guard and Quan Chi will slowly emerging in the corridor. At the end of it there is a small winding staircase quite dark, it goes down. The two go through it for nearly a minute. The place is very dark except for some light bulbs attached to the side walls, there are many rats as well as spider webs for all lamps. Then arrive at another entrance that gives a small hallway, this time a little bit cleaner, but reeking of rotten meat in the same way and with the ground also very sticky. In this corridor, there are several doors made of wood on the sides and a door further back, in addition, some other prisoners are there as well, most of them with horrible appearances and also they are accompanied by guards.  
Guard: Come on in here first!  
They both enter the first door on the right, revealing a very small bathroom with a sink full dirty corner of a wall (which is equal to all others) and a small wooden front cover a little ahead of the sink.  
Guard: Get in there if you want to use the toilet ... I'll be out here, right near the door so that the chain can continue calling us ...  
Quan Chi does not respond and enter the small door of wood, revealing a very small cubicle, where the mud has a toilet in the center, completely filthy, and in less than one meter to the right side, a shower, which leaves many cockroaches and ants quite large. Quan Chi hits the little door but not lock because the chain gets stuck between the door.  
Quan Chi (thinking): Come on ... I'll have to be much faster now!  
He turns on the shower, which begins to fall through a dark-colored water, he drops on his body for a few seconds and then closes her eyes and began to concentrate.  
Quan Chi (thinking): Just the door is dividing this saves me disgusting, so ... will be now!  
He starts doing enough force with their wrist trapped by the stream and begins to press it harder against the door.  
Guard: What are you doing? Bathe right!  
Quan Chi (screaming): Shut up!  
At present, he makes an absurd strength with his arm and the chain ruptures at the point where she was trapped between the door, causing a noise of something breaking metal. In less than a second later, Quan Chi turns while the guard flung open the door and moves toward the prisoner. In a quick movement, Quan Chi raises his right arm at the height of the guard's neck and pulls his head, which makes the guard let out a loud moan for a brief moment, but soon after, her head falls into the toilet. Neck, pours a large amount of blood and then cut off the body falls heavily on the floor under the shower. 


	5. Chapter 005: The disguise of Quan Chi

Chapter 005: The disguise of Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi is looking to the headless corpse beneath the shower, with a mischievous smile on his face.  
Quan Chi: Hehe! That's what you deserve, your filthy trash! A perfect death for someone like you!  
He quickly turns off the shower until then dipped the lifeless body of the guard and soon after, going to the toilet.  
Quan Chi: I need to act fast before someone arrives!  
Quan Chi bends down and picks up the guard's head inside the pot and examine it for a few seconds. Then he violently cut the black hood that was upon it and throws it back in the pot, splashing dirty water everywhere, and, seconds later, the prisoner also takes the headless corpse and cut off all their black robes, leaving the body completely naked and still quite gushing blood.  
Quan Chi: Perfect ...  
He starts to walk slowly out of the little booth, whose little door is wide open timber, and is looking around for a few seconds.  
Quan Chi (thinking): Great! Apparently, no one noticed anything ...  
He begins to approach more of a little door that leads out of the bathroom and puts his ear glued to it, listening to some steps and light noise.  
Quan Chi (thinking): Damn ... guards and prisoners is still out there ...  
The prisoner then begins to wear off-white all black clothing, including hoods that reeked too. His ears are still glued to the door for several minutes, until the noise of footsteps and whispers begin to decline, causing him to open a slight smile on his face.  
Quan Chi (thinking): Well, well ... if I remember correctly, that worm said that I was only ten minutes to get out of jail ... this time should already be almost over.  
His ears remain in port until the outside noises disappear completely. At this time, Quan Chi slowly opens the wooden door that gives entry to the corridor and is looking carefully at the sides, however, can not see anyone at all, it is completely empty. Then he opens wide the door, and goes quickly into the corridor, heading for a small starters giving way to the spiral staircase.  
Quan Chi (thinking) I do not remember the exact path of release from prison ... shit! That will slow me down for sure!  
At high speed, he starts running, climbing the winding staircase, lighted only by small lamps attached on the side walls and crushing several rats along the way, doing a lot of blood splatter. Soon, Quan Chi is facing the end of it, getting stopped before a little more input.  
Quan Chi (thinking): That other guard who was protecting the cell in front of me to continue here ... hum! Will have to be himself!  
He walks slowly, returning to the hallway where is the cell where they were arrested. Upon entering, further lowers the black hood over his face. Keep moving slowly to what is seen by the guard that protects the cell of another prisoner.  
Guard: Hey! Where is that bastard of Quan Chi! Are you crazy? How does leave it alone!  
In a move very fast, Quan Chi goes on guard that quickly raises his arms to defend itself, but is useless because he is hit on the head with a heavy blow struck in the stomach by the right arm of Quan Chi. The guard spits enough blood through the mouth, leaving his black hood and hit the ground in less than a second later he receives a further blow from the prisoner in disguise, this time, a strong hook that makes the guard's nose bleed a lot and fly through several drops air. Shortly thereafter, the protector of the cell falls heavily on his back and in less than a second later, Quan Chi throws herself on her knees on him, pinning him completely and begins to hang him with enough force.  
Quan Chi: I listen carefully, you fool!  
The custody is withering.  
Guard: Quan ... Quan ... Chi ... damn!  
Quan Chi: Shut up! Hear me, you bastard, I will not take your life, at least not now! I need your help ... you will put me out of this prison!  
Guard: I. .. never ...  
Quan Chi's neck guard tightens even harder, causing him to spit a little blood and cringing in pain.  
Quan Chi: Imbecile! If not help me, I'll do everything in my power to give you a most painful death possible ... here and now! I understand, their manure disgusting?  
The guard still moaning softly in pain.  
Guard: But I ... no ... I want to ... betray ... the King .. King Lucifer!  
Quan Chi: King Lucifer? Is that what you're worried, your sewer rat? What do you think he'll do if you die here, huh? M just spit upon your corpse and talk to his personal guards give you food for Onis who wander aimlessly through the lands here Netherrealm! And you know one more thing, you idiot ... this is exactly what will happen unless you help me get out of prison this crap, you know?  
Quan Chi continues to hang him tightly until the guard spits out more blood.  
Guard: Let me go! I. .. accepted ...  
Quan Chi frowned slightly and his eyes will loosen the guard's neck slowly to release it. Quickly then, he stands up and stomps heavily on the belly of the guard who spits out blood and other loose a moan of pain.  
Quan Chi: Now pay attention! Do not you dare think of no way to betray me, you hear? I'll always be near you until I leave here and if I understand what you're thinking about some cute ... I will cut off your head like I did with your partner!  
The guard begins to rise slowly.  
Guard (thinking): Damn ... 

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado


	6. Chapter 006: Screening Room

Chapter 006: Screening Room.  
The guard is already up before Quan Chi, staring into his eyes and holding his belly, feeling considerable pain and with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.  
Quan Chi: Come on! I must get out of here pretty quick!  
Guard: Yes .. I already know! Let alone ... I give a tough prisoner in there ...  
The guard turns and opens the cell which was protecting.  
Quan Chi: Be quick!  
He enters the cell, approaching the prisoner, who is asleep and has a horrible appearance, covered in blood and mud, very damaged hair and very plump. The guard gives a strong kick him, waking him up in a fright. Soon after, he lets out a small groan of pain and rises, remaining seated on the floor of his cell.  
Guard: Shut up, bastard! And listen to me carefully!  
The guard goes down and comes face to face with their prisoner, while Quan Chi gets a little away from the outside, surveying the scene, including the guard, who has his back to him. For some seconds he continues staring, realizes that the guard moves in their black robes and then raises his hand slightly toward your face with your other hand touches the shoulder of the prisoner, who makes a face of strangeness. Quan Chi also strange eyes and pursed a little closer to the cell.  
Quan Chi (raising his voice a little): Idiot! I said to hurry! Has no reason to delay so much!  
The guard, still down, turns sideways and looks briefly for Quan Chi to the corner of my eye.  
Guard (rising): Do not worry ... I've finished!  
He turns and completely out of the cell, locking it, then, is right in front of Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: Come on! Lead me to the exit of this disgusting dump!  
Guard: We have a plan first.  
Quan Chi: Of course! Not able to get away without any of the other guards notice if there is nothing planned, but that part is totally up to you! After all, is exactly why I need you to be able to outwit the other garbage that keep this crap in jail!  
Guard: Yes .. I understand ... well ... follow me.  
The guard turns and walks down the aisle in the opposite direction to the door that enters the snail-shaped staircase. Quan Chi stands still, watching him with eyes a little ruffled, so the guard stops walking and turns.  
Guard: Are not you coming?  
Quan Chi is silent for a few moments until he responds.  
Quan Chi: Yum! For a moment I thought there might be some kind of trap your ... but I believe that even unclean worms like you have brains! So ... know very well that betray me in this moment ... would certainly be the last thing you would do in that his miserable life, is not it?  
Guard: Do not worry, Quan Chi! I will not lie and say that you work with is something that pleases me ... but I understand that I'll be cheating you at a disadvantage ... I'll help you so, but you also have to give his word that ... I will not tell on anyone ... never ...  
Quan Chi is silent and goes to the guard, approaching his ear.  
Quan Chi: Do not test my patience, your rotten cheap! I've wasted so much time because of you, stop talking a load of crap and get me outta here soon!  
Guard: Yes ..  
The guard starts to walk, and this time, Quan Chi will follow it by an iron door. They stop in front of her.  
Quan Chi: This is where we go?  
Guard: Yes .. could go there by way of the bathroom the other side, but I think here the amount of guards that we find is smaller.  
The guard moves in robes and pulls out a keyring containing a large number of keys. He takes a pretty big stick in the lock and the door, opened it, causing a metallic noise in the corridor. The two enter and the door closes. Inside the cell, the prisoner fat and dirty notes closing the door opens and a faint smile on his face.  
Prisoner: Haha! Hahahahahahaha! As I wanted to get out to see it happen ... this Quan Chi ... hahahahahahahhahahaha!  
Quan Chi and more stores are in a dark hallway, completely empty with various lamps in the ceilings and floors completely dirty, and the walls. They're walking slowly forward.  
Guard: Well .. if any of the guards you see me no problem, everyone thought I'm taking you to some sort of punishment or something ... but there is something ... which will complicate enough for you to get out of here clean.  
Quan Chi: And what is it?  
Guard: For any one of the guards out here, he must pass before the Screening Room to show your portfolio ... the certificate that is one of the guards here, to prove that there is some kind of prisoner in disguise ... or something and the same should be done at the entrance, so that there is the presence of intruders here. Got it?  
Quan Chi: Yes .. I had heard of such a thing is why I caught you, but could not leave without being noticed ... is indeed a problem, but you will solve ...  
Guard: Yes, stay relaxed, this will be the biggest problem, but I already have something in mind ...  
Quan Chi: SPIT soon then!  
Guard: Okay ... I listen carefully.  
They continue walking down the dark hallway until follow by a passage from the right, which enters into a large room containing a large number of cells, all protected by several guards. The two are being watched not only by guards but by the prisoners. One arrives at his cell door and starts screaming.  
Prisoner: Hahaha! Did naughty! Did naughty! Go take punishment! Hahahahaha!  
They two do not shake your face and keep walking. Following a grand staircase, down another large room, this time, dark and empty. Then open another wooden door, down another staircase that gives way to a very long corridor whose walls are filled with iron doors. The two go walking, until the guard stops in front of the third door on the right wall.  
Quan Chi: What?  
Guard: It's here! The Screening Room! 


	7. Chapter 007: The plan begins

Chapter 007: The plan begins.  
The guard and Quan Chi are stopped before the third iron door of the right wall. On top of this door is also an iron plate on which is written "Rastremento room."  
Quan Chi: I see ... then we finally got ...  
The guard quickly turns to Quan Chi.  
Guard: Listen! You got it right plan, right?  
Quan Chi: It's obvious that I understand ... just ... I have to ask some questions about it before it was put into practice.  
Guard: Questions? What do you ask? The plan is perfect, foolproof, guarantee that is getting out without being noticed by anyone!  
Quan Chi: Yum! I must admit to a cockroach like you, until the plan is well thought ... but ... why do not you just come in, surrender his wallet while I wait outside and after you leave, we both go together to the release from prison?  
Guard: That's impossible. The only way out is through the guards Screening Room.  
Quan Chi: What about the main exit?  
Guard: She is reserved for prisoners. The guards, to leave here, give your portfolio a member of the Screening Room ... then he puts a sort of symbol in the portfolio, this symbol indicates that the guard left. To exit, the guard must go through here through the room Tracking through a trapdoor that there is a corner of the floor inside the room, taking his wallet. Upon his return, should come from the same passage to which the member makes a symbol again, which means that the guard is already inside the prison.  
Quan Chi: I understand ... but there is no authorization for you to go through the main exit even though she was reserved for prisoners?  
Guard: Not that it can not, is not a forbidden thing! But raise a lot of suspicion because no guard does it all come out through the Screening Room, and would have to leave alone. I could even leave the main exit with you saying that you already served his sentence and is free, but it eventually failed. When a prisoner is released, he receives a document, a kind of charter of release! I think you remember that ...  
Quan Chi: Yes ..  
Guard: This charter shall be surrendered to the guards that protect the main exit then they give a checked and if everything is right, the prisoner is released. I could even forge documents, except that the process would be very bureaucratic and I believe you do not want that because it will take quite some time.  
Quan Chi: Humph! What most annoying thing about this system you smelly! Honestly, I'm increasingly disgusted the inhabitants of that place sucks!  
The guard is silent and turns to the iron door in front. Both are silent for a few seconds until Quan Chi around to talk.  
Quan Chi: Okay, then. We will follow according to your plan! Just to remind ... are ten seconds, right? After I hear the signal, only this time I will have to act ...  
Guard: Yeah! And it is very important that you remember the location of the trap door! It's in the left corner, enter the room and go straight to its diagonal left, you will feel a kind of lock on the floor. The trap door is always open, so no need to worry about unlocking it, just pull the lock and descend the spiral staircase that will give direct path to the exit corridor.  
Quan Chi: I get it! Hurry!  
Guard: Okay ... I'll get ...  
The guard gives two light knock on the door and enter, while Quan Chi is the rearmost side of the door, leaning against the wall outside. Upon entering, he closes the door and Quan Chi then puts her ears. A room is revealed, it has a relatively medium size with a wooden table at the end, the wall opposite the entrance door. The floor is covered with a red carpet, there's a fire burning in the right corner and behind the table, there is a black creature with horns, wearing the same color and on the table is a lot of paperwork. Besides him, there are four more guards near the left wall and two more located next to the fireplace. The creature behind the desk starts to speak.  
Creature: Hi .. you are one of the guards in charge of storing cells, no? Why are you here?  
Guard: I. .. I was injured ...  
Creature: IS ... I see, you have some injuries ...  
Guard: I had a slight accident in the bathroom ... well, I left a substitute keeping the cell in which I am responsible, do not worry. I was released to go out for a while so I can treat myself ...  
Creature: Why not use the same hospital here?  
Guard: Well .. is that it is half full ...  
The creature is an expression of surprise. The guard looks away and begins to tinker with his clothes off until a small white paper from his pocket and hands it over to the creature, which will collect.  
Guard: Well .. here's my wallet ... can stamp.  
Creature: Yes ..  
The creature looks at the portfolio on both sides and then opens a drawer of his desk, pulling out a stamp.  
Guard: Listen ... you would any pen in this drawer?  
Creature: Yes .. what do you want it?  
Guard: It's nothing, I just have to do something very fast.  
The creature picks up a blue pen also inside the drawer and handing over the foot guard.  
Guard: Okay ...  
The creature stamping portfolio and delivery back to the guard, who starts to write it with the stylus.  
Creature: You're writing in your wallet! But what are you doing?  
Quan Chi still hear everything behind the door.  
Guard: It's nothing, just something I had forgotten to do before, do not worry.  
He stops writing and delivery of the portfolio to the new creature, which is again an expression of surprise. The other guards in the room also strange and, after the creature has just read, it opens a smile.  
Creature: I understand, I understand ... that was all you were writing, then? Right ... you're a guard rather peculiar ...  
The creature returns the wallet to the guard.  
Guard: I'm going.  
He returns to stir in the pockets of his clothes, holding his wallet and removing a small device, tossing it on the table of the creature, which the catch.  
Creature: I've been waiting for this ...  
Quan Chi (thinking): What are they talking ...? This fucking guard, when he'll give the damn sign?  
The guard starts walking towards the trapdoor, a square port, located on the ground in the left corner right next to the wall.  
Guard (thinking): I hope that works ... 


	8. Chapter 008: The escape

Chapter 008: The escape.  
The guard is already with his feet on the trap door. He gives one last glance sideways at the creature sitting behind the desk and then back again to the door in the floor.  
Guard: Well .. let's ...  
He bends down, moves into the lock and the door opens, revealing a black hole square, going into it right away, closing the door to go down. Quan Chi goes behind the door with their ears glued on it, trying to hear the most of what was happening in the room.  
Quan Chi (thinking): He seems to have descended ... should be at any time.  
Quan Chi detaches itself a little door and put yourself in a position ahead of her, like break it. Meanwhile, inside the cafe Trace, the creature makes a light signal to the guards get close to his desk.  
Creature: Be more here ... here are next on my desk ...  
Guard: What do you want?  
Creature: There is not nothing ... just ... one little thing ...  
Inside the trap door, the guard who was with Quan Chi is a ladder-shaped snail very dark, standing on the fifth degraded from top to bottom, and picking his clothes. He removes something from his pockets and then stares forward, toward the basement of the cafe Tracking.  
Guard (thinking): This distance ... well, it should already be enough!  
He throws the object forward in a slightly upward direction, touching the floor of the room by tracking down.  
Suddenly, the center of the room, the table in front of the creature, a powerful explosion comes amid a loud bang. At the same time, a lot of smoke begins to take account of any site in the same second that Quan Chi quickly widens his eyes on the outside.  
Quan Chi: It's a sign!  
Quan Chi gives a strong kick in the door, flinging it completely and, upon entering the room, he comes across a site completely filled with smoke. He can not see anything but the dense fog of gray.  
Quan Chi (thinking): Diagonal left! Diagonal left!  
He quickly rushes to the diagonal left until it touches the wall and then starts to stomp on the ground quickly, but do not feel anything abnormal.  
Quan Chi (thinking): Damn! Damn! Where is it? The time may already be running out!  
He continues to stomp on the ground until strongly feel a little relief. Quan Chi opens a smile on his face, while the smoke begins to disappear. He bends down and puts his hand on the lock, opening the trapdoor strong, entering the dark box. Upon entering, it leaves the trap door closed again, at the same time that the smoke disappears. He starts down the spiral staircase until you find the guard.  
Guard: Come on, quick!  
The two descend the stairs at great speed for about thirty seconds. Meanwhile, inside the room tracking, there is a large crater in the center of the site, and the creature is already standing, looking around, while the six guards are next to it. One begins to speak in a tone of fear.  
Guard Room: But what was that! What is happening here?  
Creature: Damn, do not despair! We will fix it, you all, stay calm, do not worry!  
The six guards were spread out in a positive tone to the head.  
Quan Chi and the guard to finish off the staircase, which gives entry to a largish hall with marble floors and a large iron gate at the bottom.  
Guard: Follow me, quick! We gotta get out of here as soon as possible or they will see me and you certainly are already behind us.  
Quan Chi: Then stop talking, manure, and let's go to the gate so you can open it!  
The two race around the marble corridor until they stop before the iron gate. The guard moves in clothes and grabs a handful of keys, starting to move them and choosing a fine. Soon after, the threads in the lock that is in the middle of the gate and opens it.  
Guard: Go!  
Quan Chi comes at great speed and so does the guard, who locks the gate again to leave.  
Guard: It's free! Run as fast as you can! They must be arriving here!  
Quan Chi: I know! Humph! Congratulations, you bastard ... until your plan worked ... if I was arrested once again in my life I will give you a gift if I stay here in this prison ...  
Then he begins to run quickly in the opposite direction of the prison, spreading mud everywhere. In less than twenty seconds, the guard, standing before the iron gate, can no longer see it.  
Meanwhile, in the Tracking Room, the creature is standing on the trap door, beside the other guards.  
Creature: I think I've had time ... all heard, was not it? They know what to do, right?  
The six guards: Yes!  
Creature: So ... go!  
They open the trap door and start down the spiral staircase. In seconds, are already in the marble corridor, running at high speed toward the iron gate. When they reached him, face to the guard that protected the cell Quan Chi on the outside. The creature takes a handful of keys from his pocket and opens the gate, going immediately to the side of the guard, accompanied by six others.  
Creature: I received your message! What direction was that mouse?  
Guard cell Quan Chi: Over there! He ran forward at great speed, but he certainly was not far from here!  
Creature: Sure! This time we'll take the way! This idiot will get what deserve! You come with me and six about you ... take care of things at Hall Crawl per hour ...  
Guard cell Quan Chi: Alright!  
The creature turns to the other six guards.  
Creature: Come on! 


End file.
